Royt Avampour
Royt Avampour is the (older? younger? twin?) sister of Tyro Avampour. She is also a rogue, though does not quite share his taste in clothes. While her brother is determined to bring down just about everyone else involved in the Revolution of 1441, she may not share his views. Early Days After Tyro became the mayor of Tindersmarsh, Baldur in 1436 SA, he and Royt decided to stimulate the local economy by becoming filthy rich themselves. Three years later, they departed from Goneril with enough gold to swim in and the warm, tingly feeling that you get when you've managed to scam Barron Ganth out of money for your own ends. When they reached Tindersmarsh, however, it had been recently attacked by vampires. Tyro eventually figured out that the vampires had been after their family heirloom: a piece of a strange and powerfully magical amulet. Information in hand, the two of them headed northwest to the border town of King's Reach in search of the rest of their amulet. In Eon Season One: The Jade Warriors Royt stayed out of the way while Tyro hired a very honest smuggler and his crew to bring him the other pieces of his amulet, and to totally not conduct an epic septuple-cross and keep it for themselves. Of course not. However, a few days after Tyro hired Baudin, they both began to suspect that something was badly wrong in King's Reach. Tyro and Royt walked into town to demand an explanation for this bullshit from Baudin. They ended up smack in the middle of a throwdown between Pyotar Umarov's men and Brezcar the Bold's clan. This rapidly turned into a massive firefight between the two of them, Brezcar's clan, Baudin's crew, Pyotar's army, Marcus Fairlan and his assistant Bookish, and Ethan of Malvont and Fennyn. Royt was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and was killed when a nearby tavern exploded. Tyro had her returned from the dead and installed her as Sheriff of Tindersmarsh. She subsequently trained to be a vampire huntress. Royt reappeared during the Battle of Malvont, riding a black dragon with the attacking Baldur naval fleet. She ran afoul of Ashra's mindblast, fell several hundred feet into the ocean, and was killed. Her dragon was then used to destroy Brezcar's battle cruiser. Season Seven: The Throne of Discord Royt showed up in the Ruins of Eldergrin shortly after her brother had been killed for the second time in a week. She tried to take a death attack on Herr Doctor, who was carrying her brother in his mouth. That failed, and she was quickly revealed to the party. Ethan tried to talk to her, but she didn't respond. Ashra mindblasted her shortly thereafter. Ashra approached with the intent to eat her brain, realized that there were a bunch of dudes wired with explosives behind Royt, and backpedaled quickly. Claire ran past and threw some Alchemist's Fire in Royt's direction. This set off all of the other dudes wired with Alchemist's Fire, destroyed most of the area around where Royt had been, and generally caused havoc. As Royt did not follow them up through the reliquary to the Throne of Discord, she was likely either killed or decided to withdraw. Her Allegiance While Tyro is openly a counterrevolutionary favoring Edmund Vargus, Royt's motives are far less obvious. She was ostensibly fighting under Brezcar the Bold's command during the Battle of Malvont. Brezcar and Marcus Fairlan were both in the Ruins of Eldergrin shortly before she arrived, though one of them had died and the other teleported by the time she actually appeared. She also showed up in the Ruins seemingly independent of Tyro. Even in her first battle at King's Reach, Brezcar and Marcus were both present. There may be some connection between Royt and the fact that Tyro kidnapped Prince Avimeus, but his so-called sworn enemy Brezcar was the one holding the prince at knifepoint in the Ruins. Category:Villains Category:Political Figures Category:NPCs Category:Baldur People